


Religión

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importaba que tan real pareciera, ella no quería creer en Oyashiro-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religión

Ella no creía en Oyashiro-sama, tal vez gracias a que no creció en Hinamizawa y a que las pocas veces en que había estado en el festival de Watanagashi no había comprendido el significado de este debido a su edad.

Ella no creía en Oyashiro-sama, sólo era un símbolo que las personas del pueblo habían creado para sentirse seguros. Una imagen que había servido de excusa para cometer las mayores atrocidades sin que la policía pudiese hacer algo.

Ella no creía en Oyashiro-sama. ¡Era obvio que las tres casas sólo querían mantener a la gente asustada para seguir controlando el pueblo!

Ella no quería creer en Oyashiro-sama, si lo hacía su venganza se convertiría en una empresa fútil.


End file.
